The disclosure relates to a machine tool, in particular a hand machine tool, with a housing including two separate housing parts.
DE 10 2007 017 243 A1 describes a hand machine tool having a two-part housing composed of a motor housing for receiving an electric drive motor and of a gear housing for receiving a gear, via which the movement of the armature shaft of the motor is converted into tool movement. To cool the motor, a fan wheel generates a cooling air stream which is led along the drive motor inside the housing and is conducted in the desired direction with the aid of an air guide ring. The air guide ring is arranged in the transitional region between the motor housing and gear housing and is firmly clamped between these housing parts.
In hand machine tools of this type, it is important to ensure exactly defined and permanent positioning of the drive motor and of the components belonging to the drive motor. Particularly in the longitudinal direction with respect to the motor or housing longitudinal axis, there is the risk, in the case of a plurality of housing construction parts or connecting devices arranged one behind the other, that there are deviations in nominal dimensions on account of tolerances, play and material aging, and this may lead to undesirable axial displacement between the brushes and the collector of the drive motor.